


All Eyes on Me

by FanFreak611



Series: And They Were Roommates... [1]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Funny, I really do keep putting Gus in awkward situations huh, It's accidental and I'm sorry Gus, Jules and Gus are great friends and I need more of their friendship, Multi, One Shot, Post-Episode: s08e10 The Break Up, Pre-Movie: Psych the Movie (2017), Roommates, Slice of Life, title is from get down lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611
Summary: It's Gus' first week living with Shawn and Juliet after moving to San Fransisco and he quickly discovers that living with your best friend's fiancé has its... difficulties.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Juliet O'Hara, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer (Mentioned)
Series: And They Were Roommates... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897534
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	All Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so a super random headcanon that I have is that Gus lived with Shawn and Juliet after they all moved to San Fran up until shortly after Shules got married. Mostly because Gus just, didn't go home in the first movie and also because I think it'd be hilarious. We talked a bit about this idea on the discord and this is just one out of many possible fics that spawned because of it.

Breakfast was probably Gus’ favorite meal of the day. Well, that wasn’t true, he loved every meal period but breakfast was definitely the quietest. Ever since he had moved in with Shawn and Juliet a week ago- because rent in San Francisco would be way more manageable with two steady incomes- it seemed like most of their meals included lively conversation from all sides and occasionally friendly (sometimes not so friendly) food wars. Every meal that is, except breakfast. 

Shawn wasn’t someone who got up early which meant the first meal of the day usually consisted of Gus and Juliet eating in relative quiet. While Gus wasn’t exactly a morning person, he had found that waking up early was the best time to get work done- especially when Shawn was involved. That, plus the fact that he usually had to get up early anyway for his previous job meant that he had come accustomed to rising before double digits. Even after quitting his job and moving to San Francisco, he found himself waking up early. 

Today, however, Gus was eating alone. It was Juliet’s day off, an uncommon weekday to make up for all of the weekends she had been working lately, so there was really no point to her being up early. Therefore, Gus was sitting by himself, eating a nice big bowl of foot hoops completely dressed for a day of interviewing and scoping out locations for a new Psych office and wondering how he could perfectly ration out the bowls so that Shawn wouldn’t get the prize.

“Good morning Gus,” a soft voice from the direction of Shawn and Juliet’s room shook the salesman out of his slightly conniving thoughts. 

Looking up, his non-cereal eating hand slightly raised in order to return Juliet’s greeting, he froze. His spoon slipped out of his hand, clinking as it hit the bowl and splashed milk, and he could feel his face turning hot. 

Juliet was currently walking towards him, still half asleep, her eyes bleary and her hair tousled. That wasn’t what made Gus so shocked though, no that was because she was wearing a shirt that was definitely not hers- if the fact that it went mid-thigh was any indication. He couldn’t see if she was wearing any pants but he was fairly certain that she was not.

Being best friends with Shawn meant that Gus had seen almost everything, even if he didn’t want to. The two had bathed together as children, he’d seen Shawn countless times in just his underwear because somehow Shawn managed to stain his clothes again, not to mention their constant trips to the beach. But this, seeing his best friend’s fiancée in just a t-shirt and possibly panties, well this was nothing that 30 plus years of friendship could prepare him for. 

If Juliet had noticed his plight, she didn’t comment, instead walking over to the cabinets and pulling out a bowl. As she reached for the cereal, which was temporarily on top of the fridge, she balanced on her toes, her shirt riding up ever so slightly. Fortunately for Gus, he was paying no attention to her, rather focusing on how on earth he could get himself out of this situation. 

“Big interview today?” She questioned, commenting on his formal attire and sliding into the seat across from him. 

He stared at his bowl as if it was the one speaking and shrugged, his mind able to form a semblance of a conversation. “Yep, nothing special.”

She nodded and paused eating, picking up on his sudden bashfulness. “Are you okay?”

“Yep, fine, never better.” He stuttered out, still refusing to even look at her. 

A ghost of a smirk pulled at Juliet’s lips, as everything clicked into place. She leaned forward, resting her arms flat on the table. “What’s the matter, Gus? Never seen a woman in her fiancé's t-shirt?”

Gus paled, knowing he had been found out, and abruptly stood up, grabbing his dishes. He muttered an obvious lie about just being nervous for his interview and then threw his dishes in the sink. 

As they clicked against the metal, he turned around and retreated to his room, not even caring about the scene he just made. 

At his hasty departure, Juliet rolled her eyes. He was just lucky she had thrown some clothes on before walking out.


End file.
